My kind of lovin'
by annalucindaberry
Summary: G!P Quinn. Just a whole bunch of smut.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn walked in after a rough day at class; she sighed and slammed the door shut. Pissed was not the word, she failed the one module she'd been so excited to do. She failed, after the hours of work, the hours of not sleeping, the hours… The hours that she pushed Rachel away. She pulled her long hair into a high pony, just a bit of side fringe falling into her eyes, throwing her bag down she suddenly realised how silent the apartment was.  
"Rachel?" She called out popping her head into the kitchen "Rach?" She called out again to no avail.  
She wasn't in the bedroom, or the bathroom. Quinn sighed.  
"Great." She mumbled to herself, all she wanted was to see her girlfriend and she wasn't even home. Going back to the bedroom Quinn stripped herself of her jumper and jeans, leaving her in a black t-shirt and her boxers, with a stretch she made her way to her office, and the door was closed, "strange" she whispered aloud before pulling the door open, her jaw instantly dropping at what she saw.

"Rae…" She whispered, her mouth instantly going dry, and her dick instantly hardening in her boxers.  
Rachel looked at Quinn, her eyes dark and full of lust, as she let the blonde appreciate the sight in front of her.  
Dark, luscious curls falling tumbling down the girls' shoulders, her… bare shoulders. Plump red lips, tugged between two perfect, straight, white teeth. Hazel eyes trailed lower, protruding collar bone, leading down to the valley between perky breasts, covered; concealed by Quinn's… by her old high school letterman jacket, the red setting off olive skin. The way it fell off the girls' petite frame, covering all the places Quinn longed to see. Her dick growing harder in her boxers. Long, toned legs, hanging off of the desk where the girl was sat.  
"Beautiful" Quinn breathed out as she made her way across the room, her fingers skimming up the girls' thigh, a light moan escaping the brunette's lips.

"Hello to you too" Rachel whispered, before Quinn captured her lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues instantly meeting, dancing in time with each other, as Quinn grabbed Rachel's waist, picking her up, mouths still connected, containing Rachel's squeal, as the blonde moved them to the couch, hands slipping under the girls waist and palming her ass. They parted and Rachel moaned at the loss of contact, grinding her body downward, as her wet pussy collided with Quinn's covered dick.  
"Fuck."  
Their finger's laced as Quinn's lips moved down the girls' neck, stopping on the collarbone to bite and suck at it roughly, her frustrations of the day melting away with each whimper. A bright purple mark and the blonde was happy, trailing her tongue downward as it made its way down the valley, unpopping a button to reveal more breast. A long lick, curving the flat of her tongue and Rachel mewled, bucking her hips again against the girls hard on, wetness seeping through the material and onto the head.  
"Rach"  
Another button opened. Breasts revealed, almost instantly Quinn's lips wrapped around Rachel's hardened bud and sucked, nipped at it causing Rachel to drop her head, and her breath quicken.  
"Yes."  
She flattened her tongue around the breast, swirling around her nipple as she let the flat of her tongue glide along the girls heaving chest and repeating her previous actions on the girls other breast.  
"Quinn. I need..."  
"What do you need baby, tell me what you need…"  
"More."

That one simple word evoked the animal inside the blonde, as she used her free hand to tug at her boxers, pulling them down and kicking them off as her dick sprung free from its restraints, flying up to hit her stomach, grazing against Rachel's swollen, dripping pussy.  
Her mouth latched onto her breasts as Rachel's head was thrown back in pleasure.  
Rachel's own hand snaked down between their bodies and gripped lightly around the girls cock as she began pumping it up and down slowly, as Quinn's hips jerked upward into the girls hand.  
"Fuck… that's… Fuck my hand Quinn" Rachel begged as their lips collided again, Quinn's fingers were now circling the girls swollen clit, both girls moving in unison with each other, fingers slipping into wetness, curling upward as they tightened around her fingers, clenching.  
"I… already…"  
"No baby… Not yet" Quinn shook her head and pulled her fingers out, tasting them with a moan.  
"You taste so good" she whispered and ran her fingers between the girls folds before bringing them back up to Rachel's lips for a taste, unsure if they girl would do it.  
When Rachel's lips wrapped around her wet fingers, she moaned, pushing them deeper into her mouth, imagining that her dick was filling the girls mouth, her no gag reflex working its wonderful magic.

Rachel moaned, the vibrations tickling Quinn's fingers as she pulled them out, using her hand to guide her dick into the girls wet heat.  
Two loud moans escaped lips as Rachel adjusted to the girls girth and instantly bucked her hips as her hands wrapped around the girls neck bringing her closer, the length slipping deeper into the girl.  
"Bounce for me baby…"  
Rachel nodded, securing her grip around Quinn, as her body began bouncing up and down on Quinn's cock, slamming down onto the girl, hips grinding against each other. Her nails digging into the blonde's shoulders, who growled.  
"L….Lion Quinn" She moaned and Quinn smirked.  
"Yes baby, I'm your lion. That's it Rae. Bounce for me." She moaned in unison with the girl as Rachel slammed down on her again, she latched onto the brunette and sucked, another purple mark appearing on olive skin, followed by another.

"Stop... Stop…" Quinn mumbled, gripped hips, mid bounce. "Get on your knees. On the couch, but hold the top of it, like you're bending over it"  
Rachel nodded, doing as she was told.  
Quinn grabbed her hips and slid in without warning, filling the girl up with her cock again, as she began to pump in and out of the girl, moving her forward with swift movements of the girls hip. Pulling and pushing her, before one hand moved from hips to hair, tugging them back.

"Do you like this baby?"  
Rachel nodded  
"Tell me, my little slut…"  
Rachel moaned  
"No Rachel. You speak when spoken too…" Quinn growled, tugging the girls' hair back so her lips were pressed again the girls' earlobe.  
"Yes…. Yes Lion Quinn" She whispered before a quick smack on the ass followed by a yelp. "Yes Lion Quinn" she moaned louder this time as the girl thrust deeper inside her, causing Quinn to moan as her pelvis pressed up flush against the girls ass.  
"I'm going to cum inside you… do you understand?" She whispered and the brunette nodded. Another slap, followed by another. Then a yelp.  
"Yes Quinn. Please. Cum. Fill me up."  
The blonde moaned as she began bucking wildly into the girl, her rhythm becoming sloppy as she got close, nails sinking into Rachel's hips as the girl tightened around her, juice spilling down her own thighs and onto Quinn's dick.  
"Quinn!" Rachel panted, and she knew that was it, as Rachel convulsed against her dick, she began cumming herself, painting the inside of the girl, as her juice squirted across her pelvis and thighs, falling forward as she fell onto Rachel's back, as they sunk into the couch.

Quinn's arms wrapped around the brunettes' waist, pulling her in as Rachel began shivering, her post orgasm state always causing this reaction.  
"I love you" the blonde whispered kissing the brunettes shoulder softly as they lay there in perfect bliss.  
"I love you too, always and forever." Rachel whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

The feeling of Rachel's ass pressed against her, made Quinn hard just at the thought of it.  
"Are you tired baby?" She whispered as she licked up the brunette's neck, tasting the girls' skin with a pleasurable moan.  
Rachel shook her head, breathless, feeling Quinn harden against her, the wetness between her legs growing as she moved her body backward to rub against her girlfriend.  
"Now, now Rachel you know I like it when you use your words" Quinn scolded lightly and Rachel whimpered.  
"No… No I'm not tired" Rachel whispered and Quinn's hand palmed at the girls ass cheek roughly "Quinn!" she squeaked.  
"All together now baby" the blonde instructed.  
"No... I'm not tired… Quinn"  
Quinn patted the girls ass, her fingertips marked into the olive skin as red dents. Rachel moved again, her body rubbing against Quinn's dick, the blonde let out a strangled moan before pushing herself up.  
"I better find you in that bathroom in the next minute Rachel, or I will punish you and you will regret it." The blonde's eyes dark and full of lust as she pulled her black shirt from her body, broad shoulders, toned abs finally free from the material, Rachel nodded, her eyes wide as she licked her lips, hand reaching up to stroke down Quinn's body but her hand being batted away "You have thirty seconds Rae."

Quinn watched with a smirk, as the smaller girl sprang up and practically sprinted to the bathroom  
counting down as she got there, they'd been lucky enough to get a separate shower and bathtub, boy was Quinn glad about that right now. Watching the steam fill up the room, clouding up the mirrors and glass, Quinn smirked to herself; quickly fixing her hair before pulling the glass door open and slipping in, closing the door behind her; and she loved what she saw. Rachel, dripping wet, as water droplets slid down her body, tantalizingly, bottom lip between her perfect teeth, and dropped to her knee's, looking up at Quinn innocently.  
"Good girl" Quinn praised the brunette by patting her head, the girl smiling happily at the praise.  
Looking down at her girlfriend in such a compromising position was such a turn on for her, knowing that she could have that amount of power, that amount of control over another person was enough to drive Quinn over the edge, but that person being Rachel; determined, driven, confident Rachel Berry, that she could make that girl… Submissive, quiet and needy, drove her insane.  
Her own hands dropped down her frame, scratching down her abs with a shiver and moan of delight.  
"I bet you wish these were your hands right now… Don't you Berry…" Quinn quirked a brow and Rachel nodded. Quinn shook her head and grabbed the girls chin, raising her head so that their eyes locked "I've told you once already tonight, if I have to tell you again, you will not be allowed to come tonight, do you understand?" She scolded, dropping the girls chin.  
"Yes Quinn. I am very sorry Quinn…" Rachel begged.  
Quinn raised a brow, and pulled her body away from Rachel  
"Yes Master…" Rachel whimpered, voice oozing with desperation and Quinn nodded with a happy growl.  
"Good slut."  
Rachel purred happily as Quinn's hand returned to sliding down her own body, Rachel licked her lips eagerly, hoping to have her mouth full of the thick meat, but was disappointed when Quinn's own hand began pumping up and down the length.  
Rachel watched entranced by the girls hand as it moved quickly up and down her dick, it hardening with each jerk. Quinn's body moving deviously in pleasure.

Rachel crawled closer and began kissing up the blondes' strong thighs, nipping at the porcelain skin, causing Quinn to slow at her teasing action, glad that the girl was following her impulse.  
"My little slut can't bare it, you need to touch me don't you Rachel?" She whispered, as her fingers threaded into wet locks, pulling the girl closer by her hair.  
The brunette nodded, as she nuzzled against Quinn's pelvis, before kissing back down to take half of the girls cock in her mouth, sliding in with ease, her lack of gag reflex showing.  
Throwing her head back Quinn rested against tile as Rachel's head bobbed up and down in a rhythm.  
"That's my good little slut, take my cock in your mouth baby" Quinn encouraged, as Rachel took more, her lips pressing against the hilt of the girl, as she felt her dick slip right to the back of Rachel's throat.  
"Fuck baby, all of it. That's it" Quinn moaned as she pulled Rachel backward by her hair, before slamming her dick back into her mouth, fucking the girls face.  
She loved the way Rachel's eyes stayed trained to her own, fixated as she watched her girlfriend deep throat her dick.  
"That's it Rae, take it all, my dirty little slut." She moaned again, feeling her balls tighten, but she didn't want it to end. Just as she was about to pull out, she felt a hand wrap around her balls, as Rachel began to massage them, delicately stroking them while she sucked on her cock, slowly sliding the dick out of her mouth, Rachel concentrated on sucking the head, licking the bulbous tip, enjoying the taste of the girls pre-cum her mouth, licking her lips to ensure she got every single bit.

Pushing the brunette back lightly so that she tumbled onto her back Quinn shook her head.  
"Who's in charge?"  
"You are master…" Rachel whispered, her own pussy swollen, aching to be touched, but also in a desperate want to have the blonde's cum in her mouth.  
"You are going to touch yourself, and I am going to watch you, do you understand?"  
Rachel nodded as she rested back on her elbows, parting her legs, just enough room to do so. Quinn smirked "Words. Slut."  
"Yes master." Her voice trembling as her hand shakily made its way up her thigh.  
Quinn began pumping her dick slowly, wanting to still be on the brink of an orgasm, when she was ready, to fill the girls mouth up and paint the back of her throat.  
"Fuck…" it was a barely there moan, desperate that escaped Rachel's parted lips as she slowly began circling her bundle of nerves, still raw from the first session. Her body jerked upward, in search of Quinn but to no avail, she whimpered again, as her body moved into her fingers, humping the air.  
"Look at me."  
Rachel's eyes opened, and flickered upward to lock with Quinn's. Her eyes were so dark, black with lust, just as Quinn liked, her own usual Hazel eyes; now a dark golden colour. Following the brunettes delicate fingers Quinn licked her lips as if she could taste the girl on her tongue.

Two fingers slipped into Rachel, already tight again, she hissed in a mix of pleasure and slight pain as she began scissoring her fingers inside, her hips bucking wildly in time with her movements.  
"When you are close you pull out, do you understand Rachel?"  
Too consumed in her pleasure Rachel just nodded, forgetting the current circumstance.  
Gripping her dick Quinn walked over to the girl and hit the girl across the face, causing her to snap out of it and look up at the blonde.  
"I… I'm sorry Quinn… Master… I'm sorry Master…" the brunette corrected herself feeling ashamed.  
"You will not be allowed to cum until my saying so now Rachel. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Master." The brunette nodded her fingers still inside of her.  
"Get back onto your knees, and let me fill up your slutty little mouth…"  
Scrambling back to her knee's Rachel's mouth wrapped around the girls cock again, her hand returning to the girls balls as she massaged them at a slow pace, matching her mouth movements.  
Quinn's hips jerked wildly into Rachel's face, and she grabbed the girls hair again, using it to move the girl's head closer to her, so she had the entire shaft in her mouth once more, as her tongue twirled around in she felt her balls clench, another swift tongue movement.  
"That's it baby, make me cum…" Quinn whispered "That's my good slut…" It was if the word slut urged Rachel on as she began sucking the girls dick rapidly, another tightening of her balls, as the girls hand massaged them, and that was it, her body jerked in relief as she emptied her seed into the girls mouth, the brunette swallowing it down, moaning at the taste of her girlfriends salty nectar.

Pulling away with a smirk, Rachel's tongue darted out, licking around her lips with another pleasurable moan, she stood up, her back now to Quinn as she began massaging her scalp, thinking that it was over; but as quickly as she thought it was she was snapped back to her senses as her body was pressed against the cold tiles, Quinn's body pressed up against her back.  
"Did I say we were finished, slut" She whispered nipping at her ear lobe before turning the girl around with one swift movement. Lifting Rachel with ease Quinn smirked as she pressed the girls back up against the tiles, now completely under the warm spray. As the water washed over them, Rachel's legs wrapped around Quinn's waist and Quinn bit the girls' collar bone, over an already present love bite, sucking it. Rachel hissed and whimpered, enjoying the pain, because it wasn't painful, seeing as she loved it so much.  
"Who do you belong to Berry?"  
"You, Master Quinn… all yours" Rachel replied euphorically.  
"For your good little performance…" Quinn trailed off as she licked up the girls neck "I'm going to let you cum" She smirked as she finally pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips, using one hand to hold the girl up, the other hand rubbing her cock up and down the length of the girls dick, the brunette now shaking in anticipation. Rachel nodded dumbly, words escaping her as she attempted to move her body down against Quinn's dick, but the blonde already pre-empted the move, and completely moved her dick from the girl.  
"Now baby, if you're going to be naughty, I'll fuck you until I cum again, and I won't let you cum till tomorrow… Or after that." Quinn teased as she repeated her actions of slowly teasing the girl with the tip of her dick.  
Just as Rachel was about to reply, she shoved her dick into the girls tight wetness, a loud gasp bouncing off the tiles as the lifted girls head was thrown back in pleasure.

Quinn continuously thrust upward, clenching her ass cheeks together as Rachel's nails dug deep into her broad shoulders, sinking into the blonde's skin as Rachel clung on. The familiar clenching of her pussy walls around the blonde's dick quick to appear. Unhappy with that Quinn pulled out, much to Rachel's dismay, the brunette mewled loudly, the pout forming across puffy lips.  
"Quinn… please" It was a croak, not even a whisper, as the girls eyes begged for more.  
"No… I said you'll be coming when I ordered. You're my slut. You do as I say." Quinn shook her head "Now, Berry. Beg for it…"  
Rachel, still pressed up against the wall, turned bright pink, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. "I…." She trailed off, unsure of what to say, as the blonde continued her previous actions of rubbing the head of her dick along her pussy, but was now circling the girls clit with the thick tip.  
"I can't hear you…"  
"Please…" it came out like a broken plead, her voice laced with wanton lust.  
Quinn hummed as she began circling the obviously swollen bud, the brunette's entire body jerking in pleasure as her breath quickened.  
"I… need to feel your dick….." This time it was drawn out, in slow breaths, shallow, and far apart.  
A squeak as her dick slipped inside to the hilt and one quick thrust.  
"That's it baby, I like it when you beg" Quinn sucked on the girls earlobe.  
"Please Master; let me cum around your dick…" Rachel pleaded louder this time as Quinn's movements began getting faster. "I want to show you that no one can fuck me like you, no one will ever fuck me like you, because I… I'm yours…" She stopped, her voice getting higher, and breathy.  
"Cum for me Rae…" Quinn whispered in the girls' ear, and she felt the girl tighten, she knew it was only a matter of seconds until the girl would fall apart around her. "That's it Rae, cum for me baby" she repeated as her thrusts grew slower, but harder.  
Another clench, with a whimper.  
"Please" Rachel's voice broken, pleading.  
Another clench. Tighter.  
Rachel's head dropped onto the blonde's shoulder, teeth sinking into the blade as she began trembling in Quinn's arms, her nails raking down the blonde's back in a moment of utter ecstasy.  
"Good girl. Good… Girl" Quinn chanted as her own orgasm built up and she came inside of the girl again, her third orgasm hitting her harder than the previous two. "Fuck baby" she grunted as she slowed down her thrusts, both girls completely shattered and sexually satisfied.

Sliding Rachel down and helping her to her feet, Quinn kissed the girl passionately. The water, now cold, hitting their bodies, both girls too exhausted to care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn: You're going to be home when I arrive right?  
Rachel: I think so; I might be out with Kurt…. Why?  
Quinn: Let's just say, when I arrive on Friday, I want to fuck you… Or I'll be humping the bed until you get home…  
**

Rachel turned a bright pink as the reply flashed up on screen, she bit her lip and felt a familiar throb between her legs, and she quickly typed a reply, before rushing home to prepare for the evening ahead. You see Quinn hadn't been home in over two weeks, having had to go and visit her sister Frannie who'd just given birth to a beautiful baby boy, but then a big storm hit California meaning there were no outgoing flights between Cali and New York, and there was only so much the two could do over the phone.  
**Rachel: I'll see you tonight, all of you.  
**Quinn smirked as she checked the message on her phone, she decided against replying before she went to check her bag.

At home Rachel was furiously cleaning the mess she had created, They were both pretty tidy, but lazy so over a few days a mess would build up, but Rachel being Rachel had decided to attack the mess the next day, and then it was two week's' worth of mess that needed to be gone as soon as possible. After cleaning she showered, washing her hair with the girls' favourite shampoo and checked her reflection in the mirror.  
She blow-dried her hair so that it was straight, falling down her body in a chocolate trail, before picking something suitable to wear. Deciding against makeup the brunette lit candles across the bedroom, the sweet aroma filing the air and giving the bedroom a sensual feel, as all the other lights were dim.

Quinn pulled her suitcase into the empty house, the dark empty house. Quinn frowned, Rachel couldn't have forgotten she was arriving today, I mean, they'd literally only spoken a few hours back; and yet, there was no lights on, the smell of amazing food was not evident in the air… and there was not brunette throwing herself onto the blonde. Humming the blonde took a second, and thought about it. This was Rachel she was talking about, and then it clicked. She was in the bedroom. Slowly, the blonde made her way through the apartment, she opened the door, the warm glow enticing her inside, and she was very happy with what she saw.

Rachel was sprawled across the bed, her front pressed against the sheets, she looked up at the blonde and smiled, it was soft… but also cheeky. She was clearly wearing a black bra, black panties, a garter belt of some kind and stockings. Quinn gulped, her dick already hardening in her boxers, as the brunette sat up, revealing the entire little outfit she was wearing, before patting the bed beside her. As the blonde made her way over to join the girl Rachel giggled, the kind of giggle that made the hair stand up on the back of Quinn's neck.  
Sliding around onto her knees, Rachel's hands gently kneaded themselves into Quinn's shoulders, the blonde letting out a happy moan as she relaxed into the brunette's touch. As the girls' fingers tentatively moved forward, lightly grazing Quinn's chest, slowly unbuttoning her shirt, pulling the material down off of her girlfriends frame, her lips now pressed against the nape of her neck, kissing down her shoulder blade.  
"Rae…" Quinn whispered softly and turned her head to lift the girls head up softly, before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss, full of longing and want. She pulled away, shaking her head and turned enough to gently push Rachel down onto her back, shuffling on the bed so she was lying beside her, pulling her back into her arms and kissing her again, the feeling of Rachel's warm skin pressed against her own, turning her on. As they kept kissing, bodies moving in time with each other, Rachel's hands found their way to Quinn's jeans, unpopping the button, pulling down the zip, before assisting the blonde is wriggling out of them.

Wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, Quinn lifted her up, so that she was sat on top of her now. As they continued to kiss, porcelain hands snaked up the girls tanned back to unclip the bra, a short gasp, before the soft thud of the lingerie hitting the floor as it had been thrown across the room. Another gasp as the blonde teased Rachel's nipples, smirking as they hardened between her fingers.  
"Quinn…" Rachel whispered, pulling away from the blonde's lips as she moved slowly against the blondes' boxer clad hard on.  
"Yes beautiful?" Quinn locked eyes with Rachel, stunned by how dark they were.  
"Make love to me…" It was a simple request. A simple whisper, but it made Quinn tingle inside, the knots inside her stomach tightening, along with a clench in her balls. The blonde nodded, rolling them over so she was on top, sitting back on her knees, she lifted one leg over her shoulder, pulling the stocking down softly, as she kissed every inch of skin that was being revealed, Rachel let out a breathy sigh, as the blonde repeated her actions on her other leg, Another whimper as she wriggled out of her garter, left in only her panties, her soaked through panties.

Running her fingers down the length of the wet cotton, both girls moaned, as Rachel's hips jerking up to reach the blonde's delicate strokes. Fingers lacing around the material, in a swift movement Quinn pulled them down enjoying the sight of Rachel's swollen lips, glistening with juice.  
"So beautiful" She whispered as she removed her own boxers, dick springing free and hitting her stomach. Returning to her previous position between Rachel's legs, her fingers stroked the length, collecting her wetness, circling the swollen clit, the feeling of her girlfriend on her finger, like ecstasy.  
"So wet" Quinn moaned as she kissed olive skin. Rachel nodded slowly, her hand scratching down the blondes' abs to her dick, as she wrapped her small hand around the throbbing member jerking it in time with Quinn's strokes.

Both girls moving in time with each other, the perfect rhythm of the familiar bodies, like clockwork, each stroke, each pump eliciting the perfect response, the perfect whimper in pleasure.  
"Are you ready?" Quinn whispered as she nuzzled into the brunette's neck, the girl nodding effortlessly.  
Gently pushing Rachel's hand off, she lined herself up slowly pushing herself into the girls' tight, wet heat. Slow thrusts, as the brunette below her mewled and yearned for more. Linking their fingers as she brought hands above her heads, resting them on the pillow behind her head. Slowly the short, delayed thrusts began increasing, becoming long, deep, hard thrusts reaching the soaking depths of the girls' tight hole, squeezing Quinn, the shaft barely fitting in. Rachel's breath caught in her throat, as she scratched lightly down Quinn's back, feeling higher as she took each shallow breath. So deep that she could literally feel Rachel's clitoris twitch in delight at the sensations, causing Quinn to jerk harder, her own nipples erect, brushing her hands upward as her fingertips teased her girlfriends nipples, to increase the pleasure. 

Rachel moaned, thrashing her head back as she felt her pussy lips wrap tighter around Quinn's thick meat, which was penetrating her in the most delicious manner. Clenching around Quinn again, showing Quinn how much she needed the feeling of the girl inside of her, convulsing already, and she wasn't even cumming.  
Quinn lifted herself slightly, angling herself so that she was thrusting into Rachel at a downward angle, her balls slapping against the girl, sending vibrations up the her twitching clit, which then vibrated against the hilt of Quinn's shaft.

Rachel's hips bucked upward to meet the blonde's thrusts. Quinn moaned as she slid a few inches deeper, the feeling of the girls g-spot, spongy against her tip, as the illicit moan that escaped Rachel's parted lips, causing a shiver to tingle up her thigh, bringing her hands under the girls hips, she held them at the tilted angle as she moved faster, the hilt of her shaft hitting and rebounding against the girl, as Rachel's moans grew louder, her toes curling as Quinn's thrusts hit her g-spot, back arching upward, their sweaty bodies slipping against each other, the smell of sex filling the room, its sweet smell driving the blonde insane.  
"Rachel…" she moaned as she felt the girls' nails dig deeper into her shoulder blades. "Get on top of me…" She begged rolling over, neither girl separating, Rachel smiling down on her girlfriend, hair a mess, as she began moving slowly against Quinn, adjusting to her thickness again, a hiss in pleasure as she began bouncing, Quinn moving her arms to rest behind her head as she watched Rachel work.

Bringing her hands down around Quinn's head, Rachel leaned forward, slowly grinding against Quinn's twitching shaft. Capturing the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss, she moved in a perfect rhythm, timing perfect as she moved against her own clenches and Quinn's twitches. Sucking on Quinn's plump bottom lip, two sets of dark eyes locking.  
Something unleashing inside of Quinn as she caught sight of the almost black eyes, caused her to push the brunette back onto her back, slamming herself into the girl beneath her, the squeak that escaped her mouth only spurring the animal inside of her on. Quinn growled, her lioness unleashed. Rachel gripped the sheet beneath her, pulling it from the bed as she writhed beneath Quinn completely powerless.  
"I'm close…." Quinn moaned as she kissed Rachel again, the brunette nodding, on the brink of her own orgasm, as she began shaking underneath Quinn, toe's curling again, as the girls thrusts became long and drawn out, her world shattering around her as she felt her orgasm wash over her, ripping the sheet between her fingers. Quinn's balls tightened as she began cumming, painting the girls walls, feeling the girls' juice squirt out, dribbling out onto the bed and across her thighs as their bodies shook in time with each other, panting and out of breath.

Rolling off of the brunette, Quinn's head hit her pillow and she pulled Rachel into her, so that she was resting on Quinn's heaving chest, she kissed the girls head, pulling their blanket over her shivering frame, not embarrassed to be proud of herself, watching her girlfriend shiver in post orgasmic bliss. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you understand, how utterly amazing it is to observe you whilst you continuously decide to overlook my impetuous demand for attention" Rachel purred into Quinn's ear as her hands kneaded into the blonde's shoulders, as the girl worked. Quinn shivered and moaned as the tension between her shoulder blades was relieved.  
"What are you doing baby?" She mumbled, Rachel knew that Quinn loved it when she used her prolonged words, and it was one of the easiest ways to turn her girlfriend on.  
"Whatever are you insinuating baby?" Rachel asked stopping her previous movement to move onto the blonde's lap looking at batting her lashes "I am just pointing out in a very straight forward, ingenious manner, that you enjoy disdaining me." She licked her lips, playfully before shrugging "Be as it may, if you do have the inclination to ignore me, leaving me forlorn and unattended. I will go and entertain oneself." She stroked down the blonde's t-shirt, making sure to rub her ass against her crotch before getting up. She got to the door, pausing, resting against the frame dropping the silk robe she was wearing to the ground with a soft thud, now completely naked. "Albeit, you do enjoy seeing me naked, I concede, you win… Return to your work.

Quinn gulped as she stared at Rachel, starting from the bottom she made her way up, the longest legs, she'd ever seen, tanned and smooth, she could just imagine the way they would feel under her finger tips, and smell, like the strawberry body lotion she loved, that also tasted divine. Her mouth went dry at the thought as the brunette's thighs where parted, a tad of wetness evident in the light, moving up to her voluptuous curve of her ass, which the swept into her hips, up her lean body, petite shoulders, hair swooping down across her right shoulder.  
Rachel shrugged lightly before strutting off to the bedroom to 'entertain oneself'. Quinn gulped again, saving whatever she was working on, because she'd completely forgot and rushed to the bedroom.

Rachel was laying on the bed, her legs parted and her finger working between her slick folds, rubbing her clit, head thrown back, it was basically every day dream Quinn had ever had while at work or apart from Rachel. She hardened in her boxers as she watched, a moan escaping the girls parted lips.  
"Have you finished postponing your inevitable joining me in our boudoir? " she locked eyes with the blonde who nodded dumbly who was making her way toward the bed but Rachel interrupted her by tutting "If you care to rendezvous with me, divest yourself of those offending items" She giggled referring to the girls shirt and boxers. With a roll of her eye Quinn quickly stripped crawling up onto the bed and pressing her lips against Rachel in a heated kiss, their tongues instantly twisting together, the taste of the other girl causing both to moan, hands finding hair in quick tugs as Rachel was rolled on top of Quinn, and she began kissing her neck, licking up to the blondes ear to whisper "Playing the inferior tonight, Fabray" she nipped at the girls ear lobe and giggled. "I see, your yearning for a leading lady is eminent." She stroked Quinn's abs, down toward the girls' crotch, circling the shaft with her fingertips lightly, in barely there strokes, the hard cock twitching up toward Rachel's hand, begging to be touched.  
"Would you like to know what I have a thirst for baby?" She whispered, nuzzling against Quinn's nape "What I'm desperately craving?"  
Quinn nodded, words too difficult to comprehend at that moment, completely and utterly in shock at the way Rachel was turning her on merely with a few words.  
"I would love to ride your tongue Quinn, gradually…" She paused licking the girls neck "Slowly, building up a steady pace, as you lap up my sweet juice" She moaned the last words into Quinn's ear. The blonde nodding furiously now. Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's again in a heated kiss, their tongues never separating as Quinn's hands gripped Rachel's firm ass. Fingers threading through the blonde locks, tugging them as she rolled onto her back, Quinn now on top as they continued to make out, furiously, unable to part, feeling like teenagers again as they kept kissing, wanton moans of lusts escaping their mouths as they quickly, but rarely, parted for breath.  
Finally they parted, Rachel sat atop of Quinn once more; her wetness seeping onto the girls' abs; she threw her head back, her hair now static, messy, bed head tumbling down across her shoulders and her lips puffy, red, and kissable.  
"Come here…" Quinn mused, her voice husky, full of desire. She pulled Rachel back down into another kiss, no tongues, just their lips, ghosting against one another, tingling as they met, sending sparks down both girls' bodies. Finally Quinn's tongue swiped across Rachel's plump bottom lip which instantly parted for the blonde's access, taking the advantage in the brunette's moment of weakness, Quinn flipped them over, bringing the brunette's hands up behind her head, linking them behind the bars of their four poster bed. "If you move, you're in trouble" She instructed, her voice dark. Rachel nodded, looking down as Quinn proceeded to kiss down her body, tongue wrapping around the girls hardened nipple sucking it, as Rachel writhed in pleasure she stopped moving to the other one, not giving in to the girls whimpers.

Arching her body upward into Quinn's mouth she groaned as soon as the lack of contact happened, the air hitting her saliva soaked nipples, sending a tingling sensation down to her core. As she shivered in anticipation. Pulling away from her girlfriend Quinn got up off the bed, dropping to her knees and pulling Rachel down with her so that the girls legs dangled off of the bed, pushing the tanned thighs apart, she collected the wetness across both thighs before plunging her tongue deep into the girls wet, tight heat. The moan that escaped Rachel was animal like, smirking Quinn continued to lap at the girls tight whole, completely ignoring the girls throbbing clit, as she pushed her tongue against the girls walls, stretching Rachel around her tongue. Fisting blonde locks Rachel pushed the girl deeper so that her tongue curled and rubbed against the girls spongy G-spot, the brunette's back arching so high she practically leapt off the bed. Utilizing her hand Quinn began rubbing tight circles around the swollen nub as Rachel's convulsed, the tell-tale sign she was about to cum. Quinn edged her closer, and with one final clench she pulled away from the girl, denying her orgasm.

"Quinn" Rachel whined, strangled, her eyes wide "Please" she begged; it coming out as a broken plead. Without a word Quinn lifted up the girls legs as she stood up, angling herself, sliding into the girls tight pussy, even though having just stretched her out the brunette was deliciously tight, clamping around her hard on.  
"I'm already close Rae" the blonde admitted, as she thrust into the girl, clenching her ass cheeks for a better sensation.  
Rachel babbled incoherently, nodding completely taken over by her oncoming orgasm.  
Wrapping the girls legs around her waist Quinn's pace quickened, her balls clenching as she felt Rachel's clit throbbing against the hilt of her dick. Rachel's hands flew back to the edge of the bed, clinging to the sheet as Quinn's thrusts became harder and faster, unable to stand much longer as her legs began to buckle beneath her as Rachel thrashed on her bed, her convulsing increasing as it turned into a shake.  
"Quinn…" She moaned, loud as she began cumming, juices covering the bed sheet as Quinn began cumming against the feeling of Rachel's intense orgasm.  
"Yes Rae… Fuck… Baby…" she grunted, still thrusting.  
Rachel's whimpers became breathy mewls as her orgasm ceased, body still shaking as Quinn pulled out dropping next to her girlfriend wordlessly.  
"Wow." Rachel whispered, the need for her vocabulary no longer necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel bit her lip as she nodded along to the conversation she was ignoring, Kurt was babbling on about wedding plans, and she was happy for them, honestly she was; otherwise she wouldn't be throwing this surprise late engagement party for the two, but Quinn had arrived for the summer, and they didn't get to…. And now all she could imagine was having her lips wrapped around the girls long, thick shaft.  
"And I was thinking you could wear a polka dot dress made out of hemp fabric ..." Kurt continued on, knowing that Rachel wasn't paying attention.  
"Yeah. Sounds great Kurt... I'm going to grab a drink" Rachel mumbled and walked off toward the kitchen as the boy shook his head, before going off to find his fiancé.

Quinn took a sip from her drink as Santana told her and Mercedes about her latest 'Yeast-e-Stat' commercial.  
"I can't wait to feel you fill me up baby" Rachel whispered as she stood behind the blonde, tiptoeing to reach her ear, breath tickling the girls' porcelain skin. The blonde's breath hitched slightly, and the bulge in her pants tightening at the words.  
"Sucking on the tip of your thick cock, before sliding the entire length into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat" The brunette continued, both girls going unnoticed. Quinn nodded and gulped, draining her glass.  
Rachel licked her lips and a little moan. "Just imagining you, slowly pushing into me with your bulbous tip, before filling me up to the brim with your huge dick." She pulled away, but not before nipping at the blonde's earlobe.  
Quinn's face had paled, her hard on now completely visible through her skinny jeans, she tugged at her t-shirt trying to hide it subtly, but it was no use. Yes; she was a girl with a fully working penis, and yes she'd been blessed and it was much larger than average and finally, yes; she loved the fact that Rachel had an obsession with her penis, because it did indeed turn her on majorly. Two hands slowly slid down her sides, before one brushed, barely, against her crotch, causing her dick to twitch.  
A low growl escaped the blondes' lips before she grabbed Rachel's hand, excusing herself from the conversation and practically dragging the tiny brunette to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Rachel smirked before quickly replacing it with an innocent doe eyed expression. "Yes Baby?"  
"Don't play stupid with me Rachel…" She husked and pushed the girl against the door, with little force, pinning her up with ease so that her feet dangled in the air, before wrapped them around the blondes' waist, body's flush together.  
"Sorry baby…" Rachel practically purred "I just need to feel you and your _enormous_ cock"  
Quinn smirked "Say it again baby…"  
"I want to feel you filling me up with your enormous cock"

Almost like an attack, Quinn's lips attached to Rachel's neck, as the brunette let out a delicious moan.  
"Fuck" the blonde whined, her dick pushing against her jeans strenuously, aching with her raging hard on. Struggling she held Rachel's waist with one hand, before using the other to unbuckle her jeans as they dropped to the floor, hoisting the girls dress up so it pooled around her waist. A hand trailed up tanned thighs and Quinn let out a throaty moan "No panties fuck, you're so desperate"  
Rachel nodded as she tugged Quinn's hair back so they were face to face, as she crashed their lips together in a hurried frenzy, moaning at the taste of Quinn's mouth against hers.

Letting the girl slide down the door Quinn waited until she heard the heels clatter against the wooden flooring.  
"Dress off. On your knees" Quinn demanded as she quickly rid herself of her jeans and boxers, her hard on hitting her stomach as it was released from the restricting clothing.  
Rachel's eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip, tugging it between her perfectly straight white teeth, which drove Quinn insane.  
Turning Rachel over, she bent the girl so that her hands rested on the bathtub, unzipping the dress and nearly ripping it from her frame, throwing it across the bathroom as it hit the floor with a soft thud her hands gripped at the brunettes' plump ass.  
Quinn watched as her hands massaged at the girls' ass cheeks, before bring her hand down against one in a swift smack. Rachel jolted forward with a mewl, the red handprint bright against olive skin. Quinn smirked delivering another spank as Rachel whimpered, her knees buckling under her. Holding her up by her waist, Quinn spanked the girl one last time before flipping her over with ease.  
"On. Your. Knees"  
Rachel nodded dumbly, her eyes darkened by desire and lust as she dropped to her knees in submission.  
Quinn smirked, resting her hands on her hips as she looked down at her beautiful girlfriend, her hands lightly brushing against her pelvic bone, holding on to steady herself. She looked up, her eyes wide, lips pouty and full as they wrapped around her humungous tip, the blonde letting out a moan of pleasure as the brunette sucked on the head, mouth spread wide.

Slowly the brunette took more and more of the girls cock between her lips, until she was gagging slightly on the girth as it hit the back of her throat, Quinn's hand threading through dark locks as she pushed Rachel closer, her dick slipping in a few more inches.  
"Fuck baby" She growled loudly, not caring who could hear.  
Rachel nodded, her head bobbing since her mouth was brimming with Quinn's meat and she sucked again, pulling back her tongue circling the helm as she locked eyes with her girlfriend, her usual hazel eyes a dark golden tone, as she watched the brunette in awe.  
"Fuck my face" Rachel husked.  
Another growl as Quinn nodded, complying with her girlfriends' wishes.  
Gripping the girls' hair again she pulled Rachel to into her pelvis, thrusting herself in and out of her mouth, as the girl whimpered each time another thrust collided with her mouth.  
Fingers ran up the inner side of the blonde's thigh before they wrapped around the girls testicles, massaging them in time with Quinn's thrusts, tensing between the brunettes slender tips.  
"Fuck… So…" Quinn grunted, her pace and thrusts becoming sloppy and out of time, shaking her head Quinn inhaled deeply before her rhythm returned, fucking the girls face as she edged toward her orgasm, the vibrations from Rachel's moans spurring the blonde on more.  
A twitch and thick ropes of white cum began spilling from the tip and into Rachel's mouth as the girl lapped it up eagerly, swallowing the girls load.

As she pulled away Rachel wiped at her mouth, standing up to go and find her dress.  
Quinn quickly grabbed her back, shaking her head pushing the brunette until she was sat on the side of the bathtub, hurriedly; she parted the girls tanned legs, holding her thighs apart with strength as she dropped to her own knees, staring at the swollen, dripping pussy in front of her. She licked her lips, Rachel smelt and looked delicious. Pressing a gentle kiss against Rachel's thigh, the girl letting out an illicit whimper only spurred Quinn on, sucking on the soft skin until a bright purple mark appeared.  
"Mine" She husked, before finally edging closer, kissing delicately up the waiting diva's thigh until a shift swipe across the girls clit caused her to tremble.  
"Close already princess?"  
Rachel screwed her eyes shut nodding furiously as she attempted to shut her legs, Quinn using more force to keep them open. She continuously lapped at her girlfriend's centre, moaning at the taste of her sweet juice trickling out of her, swapping her tongue for her fingers she sucked on Rachel's twitching clit as she felt the girl tighten around her fingers.  
"Oh no baby, I was only stretching you out…" Quinn husked before pulling the girl up, who was shaking from her impending orgasm; with ease she lifted Rachel up and moved across the bathroom so that they were pressed against the door, whilst licking the girl out she'd been stroking her cock, but the sight of Rachel's dripping pussy practically got her hard again.

The minute her back hit the wall Quinn thrust upward and into her, the girl moaning loudly, as she was filled with the girls dick.  
"Quinn…." She whined loudly as she began bouncing and grinding against the girl.  
Quinn's lips attached to the girls' neck nipping and sucking delighted when Rachel's moans grew louder.  
"So… Big!" Rachel yelped as Quinn's thrusts grew faster, the blonde and brunette both close.  
"More Rachel, tell me… how much you love me filling you up" Quinn breathed out.  
"I love… your long, hard, thick dick inside of me baby" Rachel moaned "Filling me up to … the brim" She mewled as her body shook as her orgasm began wracking through her body "Stretching my tight pussy around your girth" She moaned before her body began convulsing as she came, Quinn's name spilling from her lips.  
The feeling of Rachel's tight pussy clenching around her dick, added to the sensation of her girlfriend squirting sent Quinn tumbling over the edge, filling Rachel up once again.

Panting, both girls slowly put their clothes back on, exiting the bathroom. Rachel's dress askew and Quinn's shirt creased both girls hair wild, all the eyes of their friends on the couple, as Quinn smirked and scratched the back of her head, Rachel blushing and hiding against the blonde's shoulder.


End file.
